This invention relates generally to a process and apparatus for producing fibrous electrically charged nonwoven webs. In one aspect, the invention relates to the manufacture of electrically charged meltblown fibrous materials by applying a charge to meltblown fibers during the meltblowing process.
Meltblowing is a one step process in which a molten thermoplastic resin is extruded to form a plurality of fibers. Converging sheets of high velocity air blows the fibers unto a collector screen where they are entangled and collected forming a nonwoven web. These webs, called meltblown nonwoven fabrics, have excellent properties for many uses, one of which is filtration of gas and liquids.
The microscopic diameters of the entangled fibers of the meltblown web are ideally suited for filtering finely divided particles out of a gaseous or liquid media. It is also known that filtration efficiency of these nonwoven materials can be improved by applying an electrostatic charge to the fibers. The charges on the webs are frequently called electrets. U.S. Patents which disclose nonwoven fibrous electrets include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,215,682, 4,375,718, 4,588,537, and 4,592,815.
A process for applying the electric charge to the molten or hot fibers during the meltblowing process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,682. The electrostatic charging of the fibers in the hot or molten state of the polymer permits the charges to migrate into the polymer (since its electrical resistance is lower) and remain trapped upon cooling of the polymer. This increases the charge life of the electret.
In the process disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,682, the charge is achieved by passing the extruded fibers through a electrostatic field established by two charge sources, one source above and one below the extruded fiber stream. Each source includes an electrode wire and a ground shell. A high voltage charge to each electrode establishes an electrostatic field between the conductor wire and the ground. The intensive electrostatic field ionizes air or other gases around the conductor wire. (The effect may be enhanced by using a grounded shell around part of the conductor wire.) The ions and charged particles thus produced are propelled into the fibrous stream. A problem associated with this system is that of propelling the charged particles into the fiber stream, particularly at or near the die discharge where the fibers are the hottest. A substantial portion of the fiber stream does not pass through the corona zone. The patent states that the ions or charged particles are propelled into the stream by aerodynamics and electrostatic forces and that a fan may be used to assist this action.